As an example of past disclosures relating to multilayer coils, a coil component disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-45809 is known. As illustrated in FIG. 17, a multilayer coil 500 of this kind comprises a multilayer body, linear conductors 501 and straight lead electrodes 511. The multilayer body includes insulating layers stacked on one another. The linear conductors 501 and the straight lead electrodes 511 are provided on the respective insulating layers. The linear conductors 511 have a length corresponding to a half turn. The straight lead electrodes 511 connect the linear conductors 501 to external electrodes (not illustrated in FIG. 17) provided on the surface of the multilayer body.
In the multilayer coil 500, the linear conductors 501 are arranged such that, when viewed from the layer stacking direction, those adjacent to each other with an insulating layer in-between do not overlap each other except for both ends thereof. This is to reduce the floating capacitance generated between the linear conductors 501 adjacent to each other with an insulating layer in-between. In order to arrange the linear conductors 501 such that those adjacent to each other with an insulating layer in-between do not overlap each other when viewed from the layer stacking direction and in order to maximize the number of turns of a linear conductor on one insulating layer, each of the linear conductors 501 has a length corresponding to a half turn. In this way, the Q characteristic of the multilayer coil 500 is improved. In the future, however, electronic components for higher frequency will be demanded, and multilayer coils having a still better Q characteristic will be demanded.